


There’s So Much For Us To Do Together

by Cantar



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magic, One-Sided Relationship, Relationship(s), Season Finale, Season/Series 03, Show quotes, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: I couldn't get this out of my head. The Season Finale F*&Ked me hard. Ugh, how much longer until Season 4?





	There’s So Much For Us To Do Together

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything. Just writing down ideas. Felt cursed by the Fairy Queen if I didn't get this out of my head. Checked my work... but you know the drill.

He knows that he was bad. Not how but just bad because they put in a castle with only a few people to live with forever. He doesn’t mind because the few that are there play with him and teach him things. It takes centuries before he kills the first person because he was bored. Slowly, he kills off each of them when they can no longer play with him.

Ora plays with him, so he keeps her. He thinks she may love him because she doesn’t flinch away from him even as the last of the people die at his hands. They fill their days with playing, reading, doing magic, and singing. Ora will sometimes put him to sleep and he thinks he might sleep for a long while. When he wakes she looks haunted and is willing to play any game he wants but he doesn’t sleep often because he loves her and doesn’t want her to be alone. Alone without him.

One day he wakes from a short sleep and Ora seems…different. His power is great that even he doesn’t know all he can do but he knows, she’s different. She suggests a game of hide and seek before he can fully place why she is different. He walks the dark halls of the castle trying to find a new hiding place, he had long ago given up on trying to escape the castle.

He feels the atmosphere change, one of the doors has opened. Ora must be excited because of that. She wouldn’t leave him. She loves him. “My love I found you! I tag you,” Ora shouts and he smiles walking back towards her. “Love, come out did you fall asleep,” she shouts again, and he laughs. Love is what she has named him even when he has no name.

Hidden in the darkness, he feels people in the castle. He spots Ora and a man. This man is different too. Maybe the new people are here to play with him after he killed off the old ones. He has long black hair tied in a bun, clothes that are so new they still smell of the wild animals and chemicals they were made from. He wants to know one thing, “Will you play with me,” he asks feeling his eyes glow in excitement. This is why he loves Ora so much, she brought him a new friend.

The man smiles softly stepping forward, he handles paper in his hand. This alone would cause his death but its different then anything he has ever seen. The paper is small, cut into squares that quickly jump from one hand to another. The man does this several times, making him smile and ready to play this new game. He doesn’t notice the other man until the one before him shouts “Eliot! No” then there is pain in his chest.

Somehow, he is in the air. Ora comes to his aid, almost sobbing. He doesn’t want her to cry, she hasn’t done that in centuries. He moves towards her and suddenly he settles in her body with her next breath. It feels disorienting. Ora is unlike his own body. He looks up to find the man and Eliot arguing, this is the perfect opportunity to hide. Maybe this is the start of a strange new game. He hides with Ora speaking frantically in his mind, she’s worried.

He steps out when it looks like no one is looking for him when some blonde woman stops before him. “Will you play with me,” he says in Ora’s voice. Her eyes light up with fear. Oh! How nice that feels in the atmosphere, tingling along his Ora skin. She flees running into Eliot and another dark-haired woman taking her away. Magic is in the air and excitement runs through him again. He hasn’t felt magic since the Gods turned it off. It made him angry when they did that.

He stands in Ora’s body hidden from view watching as people run amok in his home. He takes in their names and watches as magic gets turned back on because of Julia. She had been a Goddess and now she’s weak like the others because she loves them. Just like he loves Ora. Then three bad people appear and hurt his new friends but Ora in his mind frantically cautions against stepping out to help. He watches as the group is held down and forced to drink what Ora says is medicine then magic happens upon them.

Alice is the only one they tie up and take leaving her intact. They talk about The Library and he wants to go too. The Library had been one of Erik’s favorite places, he had been THE Librarian once. In fact, Erik had been the last to die before he could not tell him anymore stories. As they get ready to leave he walks towards the open entrance, Ora says he shouldn’t go out, but he really doesn’t want to stay here. So…he skips right out the door into the universe.

\--

It takes a while to get his bearings especially in Ora’s body. He at least has all his power under control. He finds it fun to wonder around the universe, it had grown last time he had walked it. Ora is getting quieter each day until finally he can’t hear her. Any demands that she speak to him are meet with silence that makes him angry, on the planet he is on now, he expresses that anger by killing every bad person he comes across. Once his anger is sate, he comes up with a plan. He’ll look for his new friends then maybe they will play with him. He won’t be alone.

\--

The first person he finds is Eliot. He giggles hearing Ora’s pearls of laughter. Of course, even now the Fates work in full tandem with the universe. The Gods won’t be pleased but when it comes to him, they never are.

Eliot sits behind an office desk while people scurry around in suits of black and shirts of white. They are looking at screens and shouting about money and stocks. Eliot doesn’t look happy as he taps away at a computer. He walks in receiving strange looks, but no one stops him to busy emitting their greed as numbers change on the monitors around them.

Eliot isn’t Eliot, the sign on the door says Ronald James Hunter. He enters the office standing at full presence in Ora’s body when Ronald looks at him. “Can I help you,” he asks leaning forward in his chair almost eager from the distraction that he causes. “Will you play with me,” he asks stepping further into the room. Ronald stiffens in his chair; his eyes immediately look out at the people in the office before he gets up and closes the blinds on the window and shuts the door.

“Look I don’t know who sent you. But if you’re trying to blackmail me, you thought wrong,” Ronald says returning behind his desk. He doesn’t understand but he exits Ora’s body and watches as it crumples, he is suspended in the air. Ronald is shocked rounding the desk to help Ora, but he inhales him instead. Oh! It feels so nice to be in a male body again. He stretches out into Eliot’s body and finds the magic last performed on him wiped his memories.

He first preforms a cage around Eliot’s consciousness before lifting the last magic. He feels Eliot come wake again. It’s like color, everything is bright and noisy. Memories being absorbed by both. Eliot huddles in the cage, he’ll need time to process everything. With a wave of his hand Ora disappears, and with that he walks out of the office. No one stops him.

\--

It takes days before Eliot is wake enough to talk to him. He is walking past a store when Eliot thinks, _Cute_. He stops and stares at the mannequin, the clothes would be more them. He blinks and is dressed in black clothes, more comfortable then the suit he’d been in.

_Where is everyone? What did you do to them?_ Eliot questions once he feels brave enough to speak to him. He answers because maybe Eliot will help him plan, they could play games in between; “They’re gone. Erased like you. But I’m going to find them and make those bad people pay.” Eliot is forced to relive the last night he was himself. _Those assholes. I’m going to make them pay. They took my friends. They took Quentin. They took my Bambi_. Eliot growls out each word anger sizzling down to his stomach and boiling.

He smiles and asks, “Now you know my game. Will you play with me?” Eliot is silent in his cage before his answer comes _Yes_.

\--

The first person they track down is Quentin. Eliot advises him _Q won’t stay away from a bookstore. Not in any life. We can put up magic signatures to catch him. I can show you._ He nods and pays attention as Eliot shows him his memory of the magic signatures. He giggles and Eliot scoffs _What._ He shrugs and skips down an alleyway, “I don’t do magic like that.” Eliot sighs _Right, you are a Monster God_. He frowns, “Why do you keep calling me that? Monster God. I don’t like it. Ora used to call me Love. You should pick a name for me.”

Eliot is silent, but he can hear every thought he thinks. “Oh, I like that name Kyle. You can call me Kyle,” he says stopping an ice cream man and taking a popsicle without paying. Eliot sighs _Okay Kyle. You should wipe that memory from him. He’ll only draw more attention to us_. Kyle turns rolling his eyes and flicks a finger watching the ice cream man go about his business like usual. He eats his chocolate ice cream humming an old lullaby Ora used to sing him.

_So, what’s your plan on finding Q_ Eliot asks in a worried tone. Kyle transports them to another park before sitting down to finish his treat. “I’m searching bookstores like you said. Trying to locate his magic signature,” Kyle says watching children play a game of kickball. He stands up to join when Eliot says _That would not be a wise idea_ forcing him to sit down again.

After a while he adds _Q wouldn’t have any magic not after what The Library did, is doing. Gosh I need a drink for this headache_. Kyle slumps down on the bench, “Sure he does. Every magician does even when they don’t have magic. The Library is powering magicians but that doesn’t mean magicians aren’t magicians. Even with all the control The Library thinks it has magic finds a way out.” Eliot is thinking about all he said when Kyle feels Quentin. Eliot was right, he is at a bookstore.

Kyle blinks them to the bookstore just outside when he sees Quentin. Happiness bubbles up inside them. Eliot’s focus, emotions, and body tighten at the sight of him. “You really really love him. In the adult way, I can feel it. Makes me love him,” Kyle says twirling around on the sidewalk. He closes his eyes enjoying being Eliot in his love _. He doesn’t love me like that_ Eliot says weakly from his cage.

Kyle giggles, “Of course he does silly. But you have been messed with from that bitch Jane. Fates don’t like it when people do that.” Kyle feels strong and giddy from having said a bad word. Eliot huffs a laugh at his thought. They are getting better at being. They watch through the window as Quentin pays for his purchases. They are so excited.

Quentin exits the bookstore sipping from his coffee, “Quentin I found you,” Kyle says in Eliot’s charming voice. Quentin looks startled, “Oh huh. No. Sorry Brian.” Eliot winces and whimpers. Kyle sees it in his memories and in all the timelines held within Eliot and says, “Do a card trick for me, Quentin.” He feels Quentin’s surprised shock and flattery. Quentin smiles and Eliot’s body squishes tight. Kyle speaks again, “Come on… Will you play with me?”

Quentin looks worried now, caution telling him to flee, “Ah. Sorry, I think you got me mistaken for somebody else. But…I… you know.” Quentin walks away glancing back at them. Eliot laughs _That is so Q. Adorably awkward. I can’t believe I fell in love with him. Follow him_. Kyle rolls his eyes, of course he was going to follow him. He had been looking for him for days, he wasn’t about to let him go. Quentin turns into an alleyway. Fears fills the air around them.

“Don’t be scared. This is great. There’s so much for us to do together,” Kyle says as Quentin, no doubt goes into a tailspin of fear. “I can’t wait to get started. All the people who really deserve our wrath,” Kyle says wiggling in Eliot’s body as he feels excitement run through them. Eliot cautions _Be careful_. Quentin weakly tries to fend them off. _I’d have raped him already. Seriously, Q, Bambi would have at least pepper sprayed us. Or thrown the coffee in our face. Kick us in the balls_ Eliot says making Kyle smile. This is fun!

“This is going to be so fun. I think anything is more fun when you do it with a friend,” Kyle says closing the distance between them. He can feel his eyes glowing to showcase his power, like a peacock presenting its beautiful feathers to a mate. Quentin tries to fend him off but Kyle wraps Eliot’s arms around him tightly before kissing him. He feels Quentin come alive under him. Eliot dances in excitement from his cage. This is going to be the best fun he has ever had. The three of them were going to make the universe tremble and The Library is going to pay dearly.

 


End file.
